


The water's edge - home to miracles

by Franthefaerie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: The beginning of my Dia/Kanan/ Mari fic. Have fun! Pls comment and give Kudos if you enjoy!





	The water's edge - home to miracles

The ocean had always looked the most beautiful at night time with the moon’s light skimming the surface, or so Kanan had thought.   
Yet, without Dia and Mari, it seemed a little less underwhelming.   
  
  
She sat down on the edge of the dock and dipped her bare feet and calves into the cold water. Kanan occasionally liked to come to connect with the water by herself, almost as if it grounded her and brought her wandering heart back home. She felt the water slip between her toes and giggled softly.   
Her mind got lost as she stared into the water beneath her. She often thought of how Dia and Mari were doing but life had moved forward, and everyone had gone their separate ways. She wasn’t one to stop her loved ones following their dreams. It didn’t stop her from weeping in the middle of the night, however.   
It had been 3 years since she had last seen Dia or Mari and she had started to accept bitterly that she wouldn’t ever again.  
  
So, she continued to stare with empty eyes into the motion of the ripples.  
  
  
“You have always loved the sea, Kanan,” a voice drifted over to her.  
She snapped around to meet Emerald green eyes staring back at her. “Dia!” Kanan gasped, jumping up instantly. Dia smiled as Kanan ran towards her, her legs nearly buckling beneath her. Their embrace hit like a force that had been building up for decades.  
“Hello, Kanan,” Dia cried into Kanan’s shoulder softly.   
“Dia,” Kanan whispered as she framed Día’s face with her icy hands, “it’s really you, what are you doing here, what is happening?”   
“I missed… us,” Dia looked at the floor, unsure of how to move this conversation forward.   
“Us?” Kanan parroted.  
  


* * *

_~2 hours later~_  
  
  
The two sat in silence after a lengthy conversation stole the air from their lungs. It was pitch black above them, it had been for half an hour now, yet they didn’t dare move.  
Kanan stared at Dia’s reflection in the water, wondering how long it would take before she left again.   
  
  
“I was overcome with the desire to meet you, Kanan, I have to admit I feel rather foolish as I… didn’t book for a room to stay in,” Dia sniffed, turning her head away from Kanan.   
Kanan burst into laughter at the sight of this.   
“Hey! Kanan, stop laughing at me, you’ll draw attention to us and it’s late!” Dia huffed, flustered and bright red.  
“The great Dia DIDN’T organise something properly? Now that’s a first,” Kanan smiled, “You can stay at mine for the night if you’d like.”   
“Thank you, Kanan, I’m awfully sorry to be a bother,” Dia bowed slightly which was followed by Kanan slapping the top of her head lightly.   
“You don’t need to apologise silly, let’s go,” Kanan stuck her tongue out before rising from the edge of the dock.   
  
  
The walk home was refreshing, most of in silence, but the company made all the difference. The stars were more visible tonight than previously and Kanan took that as a sign that things were about to change around here. The streets were empty apart from a few stray cats roaming around.   
  
“So, hear much from Mari these days?” Kanan asked; she didn’t know what she was hoping the answer to be. She had just set herself up to be disappointed either way.   
“I’m afraid not, she seems to be an incredibly busy woman,” Dia smiled softly at Kanan, though Kanan knew that smile too well and could tell she was hurting just as much as Kanan was.   
“I guess so…” Kanan wrapped up the topic “How has the business been?” “Kanan,” Dia stopped walking.  
  
“Dia? What’s wrong?” she replied. Nervously shifting her weight.  
“You don’t have to change the topic, you need to change your direction,” Dia said seriously.  
Kanan held her breath in her throat. She had almost forgotten how icy and cold Dia’s eyes could be when she so chose them to be. She held the eye contact with Dia for a minute, not uttering a sound, before slowly inching her feet around so she could see what was behind her.

 

She felt as if she was amid a dream, or a book, or even a medical emergency. Was this all just a hallucination?   
Gold was all she could see.  
“M…Mari?” she managed.   
  
Moving forward, her eyes and hair shone like they were in the middle of the day, not in the dead of night. “Now there’s my darling Kanan,” she smiled, making her way over to Kanan, giving her time to process what was happening. Then she pinched her.   
“Ow! MARI! What did you do that for?!” Kanan rubbed at the red mark on her arm.   
“You looked like you’d seen a ghost, so I thought I would help bring you back to reality, of course!” Mari almost shouted with excitement.  
“I…, what?” Kanan muttered to herself.   
“So this shiny sleepover, can I join? I’ve brought skincare and DVD’s! Not to mention my famous food!!” Mari jumped up and down.  
“Kanan, I believe our best chance is to outrun her,” Dia said quickly as she began to run towards Kanan’s house.  
“Ahhh, Dia, wait for me!” Kanan shouted after her as she began following her, instantly overtaking her.   
“Oooooh, a race just for me? Which of these fine ladies will win my love I do wonder!” Mari shouted before staring at the sky,  
  


“I think they both won that prize a long time ago, hmm?” Mari smiled as she watched Dia and Kanan turn into silhouettes in the distance, she smiled and prepared for an adventure that neither of them would be ready for.


End file.
